iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zemdon mo Maar
Zemdon mo Maar, two hundred and fifty third of his name, is the most recent in a line of prominent Astapori Good Masters, dating back to the city's founding in the days of the Old Ghiscari Empire. Zemdon is a man of many talents and many pursuits, foremost among them the pursuit of power. Ruthless and viciously clever, Zemdon is a man who will do whatever it takes to get to power. He rules over his family's vast slave trade-empire with an intelligent mind and an iron fist. Born into a wealthy, powerful, ancient, and prestigious Ghiscari line, Zemdon speaks with an authority that lesser-born men cannot hope to match. Early Life Born the firstborn son and heir of one of the most powerful Good Masters in Astapor, Zemdon was primed for power at an early age, knowing that he would inherit the vast wealth and power of House Maar. An increasingly clever and witty child, Zemdon was a quick learner who had a great variety of interests both scholarly and otherwise. He was also revealed to be quite charismatic and authoritative early on, gaining many friends and loyal followers throughout his childhood. With that said, he also gained his fair amount of enemies, primarily other children of Good Masters who were jealous of his intelligence and status. Most notable among these children was Grazdan mo Kaldar, heir to a powerful and wealthy line of Good Masters. A physically large and intimidating boy, young Grazdan terrorized the other children, bullying them into silence and using his family's influence to get away with it. Zemdon of course refused to answer to the much larger boy, and one day at the age of nine he was caught unawares by Grazdan and a group of his friends. Having escaped his personal guard to explore the city, Zemdon was unsupervised and, most importantly, unguarded. Never having been especially large or skilled at personal fighting, Zemdon was beaten to near death by the other boys and left in the street, presumably to die. He would not give them the satisfaction. After all, he was Zemdon mo Maar, two hundred and fifty third of his name, and he was destined for greatness. The boy managed to make it to the Plaza of Pride on foot where he convinced a lesser slaver to take him to Maar Pyramid, offering great rewards once he arrived. He collapsed upon the steps of the pyramid, and was taken in by his household slaves. Over the next several months he recovered from his wounds, waiting and silently planning his next move. The Blood Of His Enemies He spent the next few years in seclusion, studying heavily in the art of warfare as well as a variety of scholarly pursuits. Finally, upon the eve of his fifteenth birthday, soon after his father's death, when it was believed that all had been forgotten, his plan came to fruition. Grazdan mo Kaldar and his father arrived to Maar Pyramid to pay homage to Zemdon as the new ruler of House Maar. While they were gone, Zemdon's Unsullied invaded Kaldar Pyramid, killing all who resisted and taking the entire Kaldar family hostage. During his birthday feast in Maar Pyramid, Zemdon personally stood to announce that he had prepared entertainment for the evening. The guests watched in horror as every last member of House Kaldar was brought out onto the platform, and methodically had their throats cut in front of Grazdan and his father, who were held in place by numerous guards. The blood of the House of Kaldar was collected into a large basin, which Zemdon walked up to, dipped his golden chalice into, and drank deeply from. He then spoke. "To drink the blood of one's enemies is to drink from the cup of life, for there is nothing sweeter or more satisfying." He then had Grazdan and his father brought up to the basin, where they were drowned in the blood of their own family members, first Grazdan's father and then Grazdan himself, begging for mercy. Rule As A Good Master Thus began Zemdon's rule as a Good Master. The other Good Masters could do and most importantly wished to do little about this, for House Maar was the most powerful military House in Astapor, and many wished to seize the wealth and lands of House Kaldar for themselves. The land was primarily split up between the other Good Masters to keep them quiet, and the pyramid itself was given to House Ullhor, a quickly rising House in Astapori politics ruled by a childhood friend of Zemdon. The only Good Master to speak out against this was Grazdan mo Shaqiz, arguably the most influential man in Astapor at the time, who called for Zemdon's removal and justice for House Kaldar. However, primarily due to a mixture of fear and greed, the rest of the Masters looked the other way, and Grazdan mo Shaqiz was forced to stand down. Zemdon quickly rose to prominence in Astapori politics, his charisma, authority, and sheer ruthlessness attracting a myriad of wealthy and powerful subordinates and peers. His closest childhood friend, Hizdahr mo Ullhor, became his right hand man, dishing out a ruthless form of justice with his army of pit fighters. He married into a wealthy Astapori House to Lezhela mo Naznor, who later died in childbirth with his firstborn son, Zemdon mo Maar. For the last ten years Zemdon has served as a Good Master, driving the city to new heights of greatness and slowly building up his personal wealth and power. Now, he is ready to begin his master plan, and all the world shall tremble. Timeline * 255 AC: Zemdon CCLIII mo Maar is born to Zemdon CCLII mo Maar and Pirra zo Ghazeen * 260 AC: Zemdon begins what would be a lifetime of study. * 264 AC: Zemdon is mugged by Grazdan mo Kaldar and his friends. * 270 AC: Zemdon's father dies, and Zemdon inherits House Maar and its wealth. Shortly after, Zemdon has the entire Kaldar family murdered. House Ullhor replaces them. * 280 AC: Zemdon sends a message to every Good Master in Astapor, calling for a meeting in the Great Pyramid. Family See family here Category:House of Maar Category:Astapor Category:Essosi